Tomorrow's Way
by fariacchi
Summary: Pertarungan Sasuke dan Itachi, mempertanyakan masa lalu... Pertarungan terakhir dua bersaudara, yang penuh darah, dan air mata... # ItaXSasu brotherhood, canon, AR, AT.


**Title: I Wanna Go to a Place…**

**Summary:** Pertarungan Sasuke dan Itachi, mempertanyakan masa lalu. Pertarungan terakhir dua bersaudara, yang penuh darah, dan air mata…

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto. Tomorrow's Way©YUI.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Tomorrow's Way**

_~ an Itachi and Sasuke Story~_

**by: kagehime-faria**

**.**

**#**

**.**

_Ima wo koashite shimaitai_

_Ima ni sugari tsuiteitai_

_Jibun no koto wa wakaranai…_

_**(I want to wipe away the moment**_

_**But I want to cling to it all the same**_

_**I don't understand myself…)**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sasuke berdiri tegap, tertunduk lesu. Merasakan hembusan angin membelai rambut birunya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat pelindung dahi berlambang Konoha dengan goresan lurus tepat di tengahnya. Sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam beberapa tangkai bunga lili putih.

Angin berhembus, mengibarkan _kimono_ putihnya. Sasuke masih terdiam, tertunduk bisu. Sesaat, angin memaksanya berlutut, dan ia pun bersimpuh, di depan suatu gundukan, tepat di atas bukit indah dengan pemandangan hutan di bawahnya.

Sasuke menatap lembut, membelai batang kayu berbentuk salib yang terpancang di atas gundukan. Dengan menggenggam erat pelindung dahi di tangannya, ia meletakkan bunga di tangan kanannya tepat di atas gundukan itu.

Seketika angin meraung, mengibarkan jubah itu. Jubah yang terikat erat di batang kayu tepat di atas gundukan.

Jubah berwarna hitam pekat.

Dengan motif awan kemerahan bertebaran di atasnya.

Dan Sasuke memejamkan mata, terisak sedih.

"Nii-san…" bisiknya, sambil berusaha menutup pintu ingatan yang kini terbuka lebar. Menampakkan segalanya, saat itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sasuke menggenggam erat kunainya. Mata _sharingan_-nya menyala merah, mencari targetnya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

…_Yarina oseru hazunai yo_

_Shiranai machi ni kakurete mite mo_

_Mado go shinitada ima wo omou…_

_**(…No one has a second shot at life**_

_**I could try to hide in a strange town**_

_**But I'd still be full of doubt…)**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Dua besi _kunai_ bertemu. Dua pasang mata merah bertemu. Dan segala memori mereka bertemu kembali.

"Uchiha… Itachi…" geram Sasuke marah sambil tetap menahan kunainya.

Itachi menatap dingin. Sesaat kemudian, jubah hitam dengan motif awan merahnya berkibar ketika ia berlari menghindari serangan _shuriken_ dari Sasuke.

Sasuke membentuk beberapa handseal di tangannya, memfokuskan chakranya, dan mengunci targetnya dengan sharingan merahnya.

Ia menarik nafas seketika, dan menyemburkan gumpalan api besar ke arah Itachi.

"_KATON! GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!_!" serunya.

Api menyala terang. Membakar segala di dalamnya. Sasuke bisa melihatnya, bayangan memori yang seolah menari di dalam api.

* * *

"KATON! GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU_!"_

_Sasuke berdiri di dermaga. Menatap punggung ayahnya, dan bayangan api besar di hadapannya._

"_Hebat…" sahut Sasuke terpana._

"_Ini adalah ninjutsu dasar klan Uchiha. Konsentrasikan chakramu dan hentikan di dada lalu lepaskan sekaligus," ujar laki-laki itu. "Cobalah,"_

"_Baik!" Seru Sasuke semangat._

_Ia pun mempraktekan beberapa jenis _handseal_ di tangannya._

* * *

"_Aku takkan gagal," seru Sasuke dalam hati. _

_Dengan plester di mulutnya, ia mempraktekan _handseal_ dan memusatkan chakra._

"KATON! GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU_!"_

_Api besar menyembur ke tengah danau. Ayahnya menatap dari belakang Sasuke. Tak lama api semakin kecil, Sasuke lalu melirik ayahnya penuh harap._

_Ayahnya lalu membalikan badan, dan berjalan pulang. Sasuke menatap sedih, tertunduk._

_Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti berjalan. Dan berkata pelan, "Kau memang putraku,"_

_Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya kaget._

"_Kerja bagus… Mulai sekarang, berusahalah untuk simbol keluarga di punggungmu… Perbaikilah dirimu, dan terbanglah," ujar ayahnya. Lalu ia kembali berjalan pulang._

_Angin berhembus, membelai rambut Sasuke. Mata hitamnya terbelalak. Dan Sasuke tersenyum. "Ya!" sahutnya ceria._

* * *

Ketika akhirnya api padam, Itachi telah menghilang, menangkap Sasuke dari belakang. Menusukkan kunai ke leher Sasuke.

Seketika asap putih muncul, Sasuke menghilang.

"_Kagebunshin_…" desis Itachi.

Dan terlihat cahaya kebiruan dari tengah semak. Semak tersibak, Sasuke di sana. Matanya memejam, tertunduk. Memegang sebelah tangannya, manahan gumpalan _chakra_ kebiruan yang bercahaya.

"_CHIDORI_!" seru Sasuke sambil membuka mata kembali dan menampilkan _sharingan_ merahnya yang menyala.

**.**

**#**

**.**

…_Nigedashi taijou doukara _

_Nigedashi maredo koujitsuni mayou…_

_**(…I want to escape from my childish urges,**_

_**I'll just keep wallowing in excuses if I don't…)**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sasuke berlari menuju Itachi, _Chidori_ berbunyi nyaring seiring langkahnya. Dan air mata menetes di pipinya.

* * *

_Sasuke berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya._

"_Sasuke, tunggu sebentar" panggil wanita itu._

"_Ada apa, Kaa-san?" sahut Sasuke._

_Wanita itu berlutut. Mengobati luka di sekitar bibir Sasuke, dan menempelkan plester di pipinya._

"_Ya. Sudah selesai," sahutnya sambil tersenyum._

* * *

_Sasuke menatap makanan di hadapannya. Suara air dari westafel terdengar di sampingnya. Wanita itu sedang mencuci peralatan makan ketika Sasuke memanggilnya._

"_Kaa-san," sahutnya pelan._

"_Hm?" jawab wanita itu._

"_Apakah bagi Tou-san aku hanya pengganti Nii-san?" tanya Sasuke._

_Wanita itu mematikan keran air. Berbalik dan mentap Sasuke sambil menghela nafas._

"_Kakakmu adalah kakakmu, kamu adalah kamu. Ayahmu selalu memikirkan kalian berdua," ujarnya lembut._

"_Lalu kenapa Tou-san hanya memperhatikan Nii-san?"_

_Wanita itu tersenyum. Ia melangkah mendekat, dan berlutut di dekat Sasuke. Kemudian ia berbisik pelan, "Ini rahasia ya..,"_

_Sasuke menatap wanita itu bingung._

"_Ketika kami sedang berdua, ayahmu hanya membicarakan dirimu…" bisik wanita itu sambil menunjuk dirinya dan tersenyum manis._

* * *

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Sasuke mengayunkan tangan, mengarahkan _chidori_ tepat ke tubuh Itachi.

Entah bagaimana, Itachi telah berada di belakang Sasuke, membuat _chidori_ menghatam pohon besar di depannya, dan menempatkan kunai tajam tepat di leher Sasuke.

"Kau tak bisa, Sasuke_,"_ bisik Itachi dingin.

Sasuke menggeram marah, menepis tangan Itachi, dan berbalik menyerangnya dengan kunai di tangannya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" serunya marah sambil mengayunkan _kunai_.

Itachi menghindar anggun, namun membiarkan Sasuke menyerangnya bertubi_-_tubi.

**.**

**#**

**.**

…_Chigireta kiwoku wa tadoreba_

_Ano koro ni datte mou dareru_

_Itsuka no chou de mitai ni…_

_**(…If I follow the scraps of my memories**_

_**I can return to those innocent days**_

_**Like a little boy in another life…)**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya. Lagi dan lagi.

"KENAPA?" Sasuke mengarahkan kunainya. "KENAPA KAU BUNUH MEREKAAAA?" Jerit Sasuke histeris sambil terus mengayunkan _kunai_-nya, yang dengan mudah bisa ditepis Itachi.

Air mata jatuh di pipi Sasuke. Ia melemparkan kunainya, dan semua _shuriken_-nya. Ia berlari, mengejar Itachi, dan melepaskan tinjunya, lalu mencengkram leher Itachi, dengan marah.

"KENAPA? JAWAB!" teriak Sasuke di depan Itachi.

Itachi memejamkan mata, dan membukanya lagi, sambil berkata dingin, "Aku membenci mereka. Aku membenci klan Uchiha._"_

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan marah. "Mengapa?"

"Mereka hanya mementingkan klannya, memperlakukanku seperti boneka_,"_ ujar Itachi tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke mencekik Itachi, semakin keras. Air mata terurai lambat di pipinya. Itachi hanya menatap lesu tak berkespresi.

"Kenapa…?" isak Sasuke. Air mata kini mengalir deras, membuatnya tak lagi melihat Itachi dengan jelas. "KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBUNUHKU SAJA?" tanyanya marah.

Cengkraman tangan Sasuke melemah, Itachi menepisnya, melepaskan diri, dan berbalik mencekik Sasuke.

"Uhk…" Sasuke menutup mata kesakitan. Itachi mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke batang pohon, tanpa melepaskan cekikannya.

"Aku… membencimu…" ujar Itachi.

"Ke… napa…? Ukh…" tanya Sasuke susah payah berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kau, dibebaskan memilih… kau tak diperlakukan seperti mereka memperlakukanku…" jawab Itachi. "Aku membencimu, Sasuke… AKU MEMBENCIMU!" seru Itachi marah.

**.**

**#**

**.**

…_Kanaeru tame umarete kita no_

_Osanaki hibi ni egai tanjuu_

_I'm a baby nakitaku mo naru…_

_**(…I dreamed a world in my childhood**_

_**I was born to make it come true**_

_**I'm a baby, and I want to cry…)**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Air mata mengalir di pipi Sasuke. Kata_-_kata Itachi seolah menjadi anak kunci yang kini membuka peti memori berharganya.

* * *

"_Sasuke, ayo puang," sahut Itachi._

_Sasuke menatap kesal. "Kau bilang mau mengajariku tehnik _shuriken_, kau ingat?" ujarnya._

"_Aku punya misi penting besok, dan harus siap-siap," jawab Itachi._

"_Pembohong," gerutu Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya._

_Itachi tersenyum. Lalu memanggil Sasuke._

_Sasuke melirik Itachi, ia tersenyum dan berlari menghampirinya._

"_Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Lain kali ya," seru Itachi sambil menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke dahi Sasuke._

"_Aduh" seru Sasuke. Ia lalu menatap Itachi. Itachi melihat adiknya itu dengan bingung. "Lihat aku, Nii-san!" seru Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan kunai-nya._

"_Hei, kalau berlebihan kau bisa…" _

* * *

_Itachi berjalan, menggendong Sasuke di punggungnya._

_Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Itachi, sambil tersenyum._

_Itachi melirik adiknya, dan ikut tersenyum._

* * *

Sasuke mengerang kesakitan. Cengkraman Itachi tak lepas dari lehernya. Itachi menatap Sasuke, dengan pandangan dingin tak bersahabat.

"Mus…tahil…" ujar Sasuke terbata. Itachi hanya membisu. Sasuke menatap Itachi susah payah.

"Kau tak mengerti Sasuke…" ujar Itachi pelan.

"Itu… bohong—UHUK… Nii… san…" Sasuke mengucap berat dan pelan tanpa sadar.

Pandangan Sasuke semakin kabur, ketika mendadak Itachi menatap Sasuke, dan menyentuhkan sebelah tangan dinginnya ke pipi Sasuke.

**.**

**#**

**.**

…_Nakidashi taijou gekikara_

_Hashiri dashita asureta koro ga sawagu…_

_**(…All this pain makes me want to cry**_

_**Now an urge to chase tomorrow springs up…)**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

"Ya, Sasuke… aku berbohong…" ujar Itachi lembut.

Sasuke menatap tak percaya, "Ap—apa?…" sahutnya tanpa sadar.

"Sasuke… mereka telah membuatmu membenciku dengan segala yang mereka katakan tentang aku dan kau… karenanya, aku membunuh mereka… yang akan menghancurkan kita berdua, Sasuke…"

"Ke… napa… kau tak…membunuh…ku?"

"Karena aku ingin kau mengejarku. Aku akan menjadi tembok yang harus kau panjat, untuk membuatmu kuat. Sasuke… aku melakukannya demi kamu…"

Sasuke terhentak. Kata_-_kata itu pernah didengarnya… dulu…

* * *

_Senja itu, Sasuke dan Itachi duduk berdampingan di teras rumah mereka._

"_Tou-san hanya memikirkan tetang mu, Nii-san," Sahut Sasuke._

"_Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Itachi._

_Sasuke menatap kaget. Lalu berkata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mmmm. Tidak,"_

_Burung gagak berbunyi di senja itu. Itachi menghela nafas, lalu berkata, "Itu biasa dalam kehidupan ninja untuk dibenci orang lain"_

_Sasuke memotong ucapan Itachi, "Aku tidak merasa..," ia terdiam sejenak. Lalu melanjutkan, "Seperti yang kau bilang. Sejujurnya… tentang Nii-san… aku…"_

_Itachi tersenyum. "Menjadi yang terbaik pasti ada masalah tersendiri. Jika kau punya kekuatan, kau akan terisolasi dan menjadi sombong. Bahkan jika kau telah menjadi yang diharapkan orang - orang dari awal," ujar Itachi._

_Sasuke menatap Itachi. "Tapi, kita adalah kakak beradik yang unik," lanjut Itachi. Sesaat lalu ia berpaling dan menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum, "Aku akan selalu bersamamu… Sebagai tembok yang harus kau panjat… Walaupun jika kau membenciku…"_

_Sasuke menatap kaget._

_Itachi tersenyum, "Itulah gunanya seorang kakak…" ujarnya pelan._

* * *

Sasuke masih berjuang melepaskan cekikan Itachi. Sementara itu, bau hujan dan gemuruh petir di kejauhan seolah menghiasi langit yang semakin gelap.

"Dan lagi… aku tak akan sanggup membunuhmu… Sasuke…" bisik Itachi pelan sambil tersenyum lembut.

Itachi mengeluarkan kunainya, menggenggamkannya erat ke tangan Sasuke, "Karena itu… bunuhlah aku… Sasuke…" dan mengayunkan tangan Sasuke, bersamaan dengan melepaskan cekikan dari leher Sasuke, tepat menusuk perutnya.

Petir menyambar keras. Kilat menerangi wajah pucat Itachi.

"Ukh…" darah menyembur, sebagian mendarat di wajah putih Sasuke, dan sebagian lagi mengalir di bibir Itachi. Tubuh Itachi pun melemah, dan terjatuh.

**.**

**#**

**.**

…_Maasugu ni ikite yuki tai_

_Tado maasugu ni iketeitai _

_Anou hi no chou de mitai ni…_

_**(…I want to live on the right path**_

_**I just want to live on the right path**_

_**Like that boy, long long ago…)**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menangkap tubuh lemah Itachi, menyandarkannya di pangkuannya, menatap wajah lembut Itachi yang dihiasi dengan senyum.

"Sasuke…" panggilnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua?" seru Sasuke.

"Aku menyayangimu… Sasuke…" sahut Itachi terbata-bata.

Sasuke memusatkan _chakra_, berusaha menghentikan pendarahan dengan _ninjutsu_ medis yang telah dipelajarinya dari Kabuto. Namun darah terus mengalir, kunai tadi menusuk bagian vital.

"Sasuke… sudahlah, aku memang… pantas mati_,"_

Sasuke hanya menangis. Sementara langit mulai menurunkan airnya melalui tetesan hujan yang semakin deras.

"Sudahlah, aku… tak menyesal Sasuke, aku tak menyesal… membunuh mereka—UHUK… satu_-_satunya yang kusesali… adalah, aku membuatmu… menderita… Sasuke…"

"Nii-san…" isak Sasuke. Ia tak bisa menahan air matanya. Suara lembut Itachi seolah membawanya kembali ke masa lalu. Masa saat mereka masih bersama, dan saling menyayangi.

"Ini adalah… hadiah terindah untukku… karena kau… masih mau memanggilku… kakak… dan menangis… untukku, Sasuke…—UKH…"

**.**

**#**

**.**

…_Kanaeru tame umarete kita no_

_Osanaki hibi ni kanjita kokyuu_

_I'm a baby nakitaku mo naru…_

_**(…There was a breath I felt as a child,**_

_**I was born to live up to it.**_

_**I'm a baby, and I want to cry…)**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Air mata mengalir di pipi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mendekap tubuh dingin Itachi. Yang kini terguyur basah oleh hujan yang kini semakin deras.

"Sasuke… kau harus tahu… aku menyangimu…"

Itachi menggapai wajah Sasuke. Menyentuhkan tangan penuh darahnya ke pipi Sasuke.

"Aku menyayangimu… lebih dari apapun… Sasuke…" Ujar Itachi sambil menghapus air mata Sasuke. "Ka…rena itu… berjanji…lah… kau akan… hi…dup… baha… gia…"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk perlahan. Sementara merasakan tangan Itachi yang gemetar di pipinya.

"Sa…suke… maaf…kan aku… aku… menyayangi…mu… Sasu…ke…" dengan satu hembusan nafas terakhir, tangan Itachi pun terjatuh, terkulai lemas.

Mata shaingan Itachi menutup rapat. Dengan sesimpul senyum di bibirnya, ia terlihat begitu damai dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Air mata mengalir. Hujan mengguyur mereka.

Ia hanya memeluk erat tubuh dingin Itachi.

Dan menangis.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sasuke membelai lembut gundukan di depannya. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangannya, mengikatkan pelindung dahi yang sejak tadi digenggamnya, pada batang kayu salib di atas gundukan tanah itu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

…_Dareka no kotoba ni_

_Sono mazukitaku nai mado wa saretakunai…_

_**(…I don't want to trip over people's words**_

_**I don't want to be a confused little kid…)**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Air mata nyaris jatuh di pipinya ketika seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Sasuke menoleh, dan melihat laki_-_laki berambut pirang itu tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Kita pulang, Sasuke…" ujarnya lembut.

Sesimpul senyum terbentuk di bibir Sasuke, "Ya…" balasnya.

Sasuke lalu berdiri. Menatap sekilas sebelum berbalik menjauh. Ia berjalan pelan, Naruto di sebelahnya juga hanya terdiam.

Tiba_-_tiba angin berhembus keras, memaksa Sasuke kembali menatap makam Itachi. Angin menerbangkan bunga lili di atas makam menjadi kelopak_-_kelopak putih kecil yang bertebaran tinggi, menuju hutan di bawah bukit.

Rumput di sekitarnya melambai mengikuti arah angin. Jubah hitam Itachi berkibar dan pelindung dahinya berbunyi ketika menyentuh balok kayu.

**.**

**#**

**.**

…_Ashita no kitto kagayaiteiru_

_Osanaki hibi ni modora nakutei_

_Tomorrow's way of Life kowagari_

_Dakedo ikikaesenai michinitatteru…_

_**(…The future has its own promises**_

_**It's all right if I can't be a kid again**_

_**I might be afraid of Tomorrow's Way**_

_**But Life is a one-way street…)**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

Entah mengapa, Sasuke tersenyum. Tersenyum lembut.

Ia mengadahkan wajah menatap langit senja, sementara angin berhembus lembut melewatinya. Ia lalu memejamkan mata.

Dan membukanya kembali.

"_Aku menyayangimu… lebih dari apapun… Sasuke…"_

Langit cerah seolah menampilkan bayangan wajah Itachi. Sasuke menatapnya, dan tersenyum sambil berbisik lembut pada angin,

"Aku juga… Nii-san…"

Dan Sasuke pun berbalik, melempar pandang ke arah Naruto yang sejak tadi menunggunya, menatapnya lembut.

"Ayo…" sahut Sasuke.

"Ya!" jawab Naruto.

Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, dan mengembangkan senyum.

Angin tadi telah menutup semua luka hatinya.

Bahkan, telah menunjukkan jalan.

Jalan menuju hari esok.

**.**

**#**

**.**

…_Kanaeru tame umarete kita no_

_Osanaki hibi ni egai tanjuu_

_I'm a baby naitari shina ai_

_Te ni reru tame no itami nara soku._

_**(…I dreamed so many things as a child**_

_**I was born to live up to them all**_

_**I'm a baby, but I won't cry or whine**_

_**If I have to take a little pain **_

_**To make my dreams come true**_

_**It's not so bad at all.)**_

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Ah~ sebenernya pengen bikin _incest_! Tapi malah jadi _brotherhood_ halus begini -_-.

Saya selalu berpikir tentang alasan kenapa Itachi membunuh klannya dan membiarkan Sasuke hidup. Setelah aku nonton lagi _flashback_ masa lalu Sasuke dan Itachi, saya berpikir alasannya seperti itu. _(Edited: Finally, tidak terlalu meleset jauh! Setidaknya, tepat bahwa Itachi sangat menyayangi Sasuke dengan begitu dalam)_

Akhir kata saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi kalian yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan me-_review_ fict ini. Sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya!


End file.
